


Two hearts

by jajafilm



Series: Doctor who, doctor of what? [4]
Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Babysitting, Love, Two hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, FF series Criminal Minds and Doctor who.<br/>Dr. Spencer Reid is a Doctor who... Doctor who, doctor of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two hearts

##  **Two hearts**

_„The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof.“ — Richard Bach_

 

## JJ

It was late and dark when I returned home from shopping on Friday. Will was on a business trip, so I let Henry babysitter Spenci. I was expecting when I push the key in the lock, they both throw themselves at me, but it didn't happen. Everywhere was turned off and silence. Immediately I started to scare away in the spirit. After Hotch has been attacked by Foyet in his own home, I didn't feel safe anywhere. Fortunately my two men curled up on the couch in the living room and happily dozed.

I put my purchases on the counter and walked over to them. I slowly pulled away Henry from Spencer's embrace, so I didn't wake either one, which I obviously failed because Spencer immediately noticed that Henry is gone. Slenci slowly blinked sleepily at me and rubbed his eyes.

“JJ,” he blurted out in surprise. Immediately I put a finger to his lips in a gesture in order he will be quietly. He was awake, but Henry not yet so he didn't have to wake him up. I took Henry up to his room and put him to sleep. A little after all he woke up and mumbled something about uncle Spenci has two hearts. Such foolishness! What were those two doing again when I was gone? No, wait, Reid still gets a scolding!

I walked down to where Spenci already expounded purchase and he looked considerably more alert. “Did you let Henry to watch some of your favorite sci-fi again?!” I accused him sternly and put hands on hips with rather more feigned than real anger.

Spenci blinked in surprise at me. It seemed that was really sincere. “No, why?”

“Because Henry muttered, when I put him to sleep, that you have two hearts! So what have you playing?!” I questioned.

“Oh, so that's about it. No, JJ, I am in that innocence, I just Henry showed some spells and then we talked about how much I love you both.” Spenci threw at me innocent look.

“Yeah, clearly Reid, How much do you love us?” I asked with a laugh.

“JJ,” he said, taking my hand which clutched at his chest. It was strange, Spenci usually doesn't sought physical contact, hated it, and this was so intimate gesture. “I thought, you know that you and Henry, you have in both my hearts totally special place.” In both yours hearts! I hit him. Such a touching moment, and he goes wrong with silly quirk. “Ouch! What was that for?!”

“You did! At such a time you make fun!”

“I didn't, I love you,” he was defending himself and looked at me in the eye seriously. At that moment, it was not anything important, and I was willing to forgive him absolutely everything, it was after all our little genius Dr. Spencer Reid, my Spenci.

 

_„A smile takes a moment, but sometimes we remember it for whole life.“ - Unknown author_


End file.
